


El asenco y secretos de la casa Black

by alisita2707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drama, F/M, Gen, Good Severus Snape, Intrigue, Mentor Severus Snape, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisita2707/pseuds/alisita2707
Summary: Cuando finalizó la guerra en la Gran Bretaña mágica su población creyó que la gran y poderosa familia Black estaba acabada.Era conocido por muchos que fueron partidarios del Señor Oscuro tanto que su heredero callo en Azkaban todos daban por pérdida esa familia y no querían ser asociados con ellos.Lo que no esperaron fue la existencia de dos herederos de la tan infame casa Black.Llegaran a causar caos a esta sociedad mágica mientras resucitan y terminan su educación.El pobre Harry Potter sobrevivirá a estos terrores.





	El asenco y secretos de la casa Black

**Epílogo parte 1.**

Los gemelos León y Siria Black se despertaron antes del alba ansiosos por sus tan esperadas cartas de aceptación de Hogwarts e Ilvermorny.   
Ambos bajaron con sumo cuidado de sus cuartos hacia la cocina sin despertar a su amado abuelo. Kreacher y Missy sus elfos domésticos están esperando en la cocina.

  
Al entrar a la cocina el olor a panques, huevo y tocino frito inundaron sus fosas nasales, él gruñido del estómago de Leo retumbó alertando a Kreacher y Missy de nuestra llegada.

"Amitos tomen asiento el desayuno está listo" anuncio Kreacher. 

"Gracias Kreacher" agradecemos al mismo tiempo. 

"Maestro Leonis su café, señorita Denébola su jugo", observó Missy. León gimió al escuchar su nombre completo y Siria hizo una pequeña mueca.

Desde que su abuelo Lord Arcturus Black se enteró de nuestra existencia diseñado a uno de sus elfos para que nos cuidara y que no confiaba nuestro cuidado en las manos de nuestra sagrada madre; mamá dijo que era para poder espiarnos. 

"Missy es Leo" refutó. Él no se cansaba de intentar cambiar su ideal. Siria por otro lado estaba resignada.

Tratamos por años que dijera nuestros apodos pero nada, Kreacher fue más fácil puesto que papá nos llamaba su pequeño príncipe o pequeño Leoncito para su niña era princesa o pequeña Siri.

"Gracias Missy y ¡Buen día!" Tomo un trago de su jugo verde Siria. Su hermano aún se horrorizaba por sus jugos o licuados nutricionales. Todavía no tenía idea como su tío Luke y ella tuvieron el consumo sin inmutarse. “Así buen día Missy” dijo felizmente Leo antes de llevar un aguacate de sus panques e ignorando por completo lo que su gemela consumía.

Entre bocados su Leo les hablo a los elfos.

“Desierto chicos no llegaron cartas para nosotros”

"¡No amos (amitos)!" exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Gemimos los dos. 

Siria esperaba por lo menos que la Hogwarts ya había llegado. A sido un largo año de espera.   
Los dos desayunamos con pesar, al terminar Leo subió un cambio para después salir a correr junto a nuestro perro Cerbero o Cer y como los décimos de cariño claro a nuestro canino le faltan dos cabezas; Leo como había querido un perro infernal como mascota pero nuestra madre había explicado que eran criaturas reguladas por MACUSA por lo tanto se necesita tener permisos que ella no tenía, por eso nos confirmamos con un can husky siberiano de color gris con negro y ojos color azul . Así calmara su agitación en tanto Siria subió una ducha para luego bajar a ver las noticias en su televisor. Siria dio gracias a Dios porque su mamá lucho con el bisabuelo Arcturus por nuestra custodia, no me imagino viviendo sin televisión, radio, teléfono y otras cosas no-majs.

Solo pasaron dos horas para recibir nuestras cartas.

En ese momento ambos acompañados al bisabuelo pueden en su desayuno.   
Siria estaba tomando un té y Leo estaba engullendo según él un aperitivo antes de la merienda. Él siempre consume grandes cantidades de alimento lo que la enfurecía a su gemela puesto que ella tenía que cuidar su esbelta figura; se había dado cuenta que sí excedía su ingesta tendía a quedarse en su cuerpo caso contrario con su gemelo.

Cuando el reloj del comedor marco cuarto para las ocho dos aves entraron por la ventana de la cocina.

En ese instante ambos niños gritaron a todo pulmón.

"¡Llegaron las cartas! ¡Llegaron las cartas! ¡Llegaron las cartas!"

  
“Por fin” dijo en suspiró su abuelo. El pobre los había visto todos anhelosos por ambas cartas.   
Los había entristecido saber que sus amigos mágicos entrarán un año antes que ellos. Pero lo superaron rápidamente al concentrarse en sus amigos no-majs.

El anciano que a pesar de tener setenta años aparentaba tener cincuenta había luchado por cuidar a sus bisnietos. Dio gracias a las enseñanzas de su esposa y los amigos de su hija para tratar con estos retoños. Mientras que los reconocidos tan alegres el deseaba que reconocen la escuela que tienen éxito en el suelo americano en vez de la inglesa, aunque los respaldaría si aceptan ir a esa.   
Vio a su León abrir su primera carta tan rápido y este no se había fijado de que la escuela era, hasta que la leyó.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

  
_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

  
_Estimado señor: Sr. Black_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de qué dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_   
_Minerva McGonagall_   
_Subdirectora_

  
Esa fue la primera hoja, la siguiente cita:   
Uniforme

  
_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_   
_• Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._   
_• Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._   
_• Un par de guantes protectores._   
_• Una capa de invierno._   
_Libros_   
_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_   
_• El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_   
_• Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_   
_• Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_   
_• Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_   
_• Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_   
_• Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_   
_• Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_   
_• La Defensa esencial contra las Artes Oscuras, Arsenius Jigger_   
_Resto del equipo_   
_• 1 varita._   
_• 1 caldero de peltre número 2._   
_• 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._   
_• 1 telescopio._   
_• 1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo._

  
**_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._ **

Entretanto Siria era un caso contrario después de su exaltación ella se acomodo de nuevo en su silla y pidió por favor otro té a Missy. El viejo Lorcan aún se sorprende de estos pequeños seres mágicos tan convenientes para la vida hogareña.   
Con sumo cuidado violar a su nieta Siria evaluar sus cartas y después de tomar un trago de su té abrir una carta.

  
Sra. DSN Black   
Greenwich Village.   
132 W 11th St.   
Nueva York, EE. UU.

  
Al reverso de se encuentra el sello de Ilvermorny con delicadeza abrió su carta.

  
**COLEGIO IIVERMORNY DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

  
_Directora: Seraphina Picquery._

  
_Estimada señorita: Sra. Black._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de qué dispone de una plaza en el colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

  
_Muy cordialmente,_   
_Agilbert Fontaine_   
_Subdirector._

  
Esa fue la primera hoja, la siguiente cita:

_Uniforme_   
_Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_   
_• Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo._   
_• Una túnica deportiva._   
_• Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario._   
_• Un par de guantes protectores._   
_• Una capa de invierno._   
_• Calzado para correr._

Leo terminó de leer su carta rápidamente y con entusiasmo se acercó a su hermana y por enzima de su hombro comenzó a leer su carta de aceptación a Ilvermorny. 

En ciertas partes comentaba las diferencias que era la carta de Hogwarts de la Ilvermorny que eran similares en cuanto al número de casas que era cuatro para ambas, las cuales son representadas por diferentes animales.

Pero eran las diferencias las que llamaban su atención en Hogwarts se pedía la compra de su variedad mágica, lo que Ilvermorny no. Era bien sabido que obtenías está después de tu colocación de casa, lo otro era la ropa deportiva Hogwarts no la solicitaba en tanto la escuela estadounidense sí y así encontramos varias diferencias. Lo más extraño que notamos fue la marcada inferioridad de clases que había para primer año.  
  
Lo que no esperaban ellos era conseguir otra carta de aceptación de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons. Su carta era la más diferente de entré las tres resaltando para empezar con el color que era azul pálido. Esta solo tenía tres casas representadas por una mariposa posada en una hoja, una luna siniestra y la última en forma de cinco árboles. Al igual que Hogwarts, la variedad habíamos llegado antes del período escolar y no había uniforme deportivo.   
Las materias eran casi las mismas que Hogwarts pero tenían más variedad casi a la par de Ilvermorny.

Ambos sabían que está carta fue conseguida con la ayuda de Lord Black su bisabuelo. 

Aunque toda la familia Black ha ido a Hogwarts; pero era bien sabido por ellos que su bisabuelo odiaba al actual director. 

Cuando observamos su contenido nos gusta tanto como Ilvermorny, Hogwarts desea mucho en qué pensar.

En ese momento ambos gemelos tenían muchas dudas, lo bueno es que era verano y les tocaba ir al Castillo Blackmoon con los bisabuelos Black. Ellos junto a nuestros padrinos ingleses nos despejarían sus preguntas, total para las tres escuelas la confirmación será enviada hasta el final de mes. 

Así que tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo.

Cuando terminaron siguieron con lo que estaban asiendo antes de estar alegre interrupción.

“¡Y bueno! ¿Es lo qué esperaban? cuestionó su abuelo Can con curiosidad.

"¡No!" anuncio su nieta mientras fruncía su pequeño ceño, muchas veces le había puesto su dedo entre su entrecejo para que dejara de hacerlo. La pobre niña mide lo que crecía con más frecuencia a pesar de lo que habíamos dicho lo que envejecía más rápido. A veces que no de hacerlo pero le costaba.

"¡Si! Bueno más o menos ”balbuceó su nieto que cada vez se veía más a su padre aunque algo más atlético. Apenas se deslumbra los rasgos de su nieta amada.

"¿Por qué es el ceño querida Siri?" su princesa al escuchar eso relajo su expresión.

"¡Ojīchan!" Escucharon ese apodo cariñoso le remueve el corazón. Aún puedo recordar el día en que llegó a aprender nuevas palabras de la casa de su padrino Luke. Ella era como una esponja en eso de los idiomas, Leo le costaba pero lograba aprenderlos. Ahora ellos hablanban seis idiomas diferentes. Lo que era una locura para los niños de doce años. Su nieta Isabel siempre fue muy inteligente y era lógico que sus hijos fuera de tan listos. Continúa prestando atención a su pequeña   
"Es solo que me decepciono Hogwarts" 

"¡Si Gran!" reafirmó su gemelo.

"¿Por qué será eso?" digo interesado y algo esperanzado de que no sea tan lejos pero aún quedaba la otra escuela francesa.

“Gran solo Ilvermorny deja llevar tu propia escoba, las otras no. Además la de aquí tiene duelo como materia. Soltó Leo con tuno acusador.

“Además Ojīchan Ilvermorny combina varias materias no-majs que en verdad me gustan entre tanto Beauxbatons es bien sabido que su uniforme es el más elegante de los tres” al escuchar eso los hombres de la casa se ríen de mí. Y yo refunfuño. Lo que los hacen reír más.   
Al ver qué estaba apunto de enfadarme puesto que mi cabello se transforma en castaño cenizo como mamá. Se detienen.

“Ok chicos, iré a arreglarme y saldremos a ver a su madre para contarles sus buenas nuevas”   
Los dos se ensombrecen por eso solo un instante. Ir al cementerio siempre los pone así pero el abuelo lo hecho una costumbre visitar las tumbas de la abuela Nike y mamá cuando tenemos algo bueno que contar. También celebramos en Mabon Tío Luke y veces con los abuelos Arcturus y Melania ayudaba a no ahogarnos en la melancólia. “Mientras tanto pueden comenzar a compartir su alegría con la familia de su padre y sus padres”, los dos sonríen gustosos.   
Su abuelo los ve correr hizo biblioteca para empezar a escribir sus cartas.

Y así su verano había terminado de la mejor manera

“¡Y bueno! ¿Es lo qué esperaban? cuestionó su abuelo Can con curiosidad.

"¡No!" anuncio su nieta mientras fruncía su pequeño ceño, muchas veces le había puesto su dedo entre su entrecejo para que dejara de hacerlo. La pobre niña mide lo que crecía con más frecuencia a pesar de lo que habíamos dicho lo que envejecía más rápido. A veces que no de hacerlo pero le costaba.

"¡Si! Bueno más o menos ”balbuceó su nieto que cada vez se veía más a su padre aunque algo más atlético. Apenas se deslumbra los rasgos de su nieta amada.

"¿Por qué es el ceño querida Siri?" su princesa al escuchar eso relajo su expresión.

“¡Ojīchan!” Escucharon ese apodo cariñoso le remueve el corazón. Aún puedo recordar el día en que llegó aprendido nuevas palabras de la casa de su padrino Luke. Ella era como una esponja en eso de los idiomas, a Leo le costaba pero lograba aprenderlos. Ahora ellos hablaban seis idiomas diferentes. Lo cuál era una locura para unos niños de doce años. Su nieta Isabel siempre fue muy inteligente y era lógico que sus hijos fuera tan listos. Continúo prestando atención a su pequeña  
“Es solo que me decepciono Hogwarts” 

“¡Si Gran!” reafirmó su gemelo.

“¿Por qué será eso?” digo interesado y algo esperanzado de que no se fueran tan lejos pero aún quedaba la otra escuela Francesa.

“Gran solo Ilvermorny deja llevar tu propia escoba, las otras no. Además la de aquí tiene duelo como materia.” Soltó Leo con tuno acusador.

“Además Ojīchan Ilvermorny combina varias materias no-majs que en verdad me gustan entre tanto Beauxbatons es bien sabido que su uniforme es el más elegante de los tres” al escuchar eso los hombres de la casa se ríen de mí. Y yo refunfuño. Lo que los hacen reír más.  
Al ver qué estaba apunto de enfadarme puesto que mi cabello se transforma en castaño cenizo como mamá. Se detienen.

“Ok chicos, iré a arreglarme y saldremos a ver a su madre para contarles sus buenas nuevas”   
Los dos se ensombrecen por eso solo un instante. Ir al cementerio siempre los pone así pero el abuelo lo hecho una costumbre visitar las tumbas de la abuela Nike y mamá cuando tenemos algo bueno que contar. También celebramos en Mabon Tío Luke y veces con los abuelos Arcturus y Melania ayudaba a no ahogarnos en la melancólia. “Mientras tanto pueden comenzar a compartir su alegría con la familia de su padre y sus padres”, los dos sonríen gustosos.   
Su abuelo los ve correr hizo biblioteca para empezar a escribir sus cartas.

Y así su verano había terminado de la mejor manera.


End file.
